SACRIFICIOS POR AMOR
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: Esta historia esta inspirada en el 7x13, cuando Brennan huye luego del bautizo de Christine ¿se imaginan por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar Booth y Brennan? 3 meses que no fueron nada fáciles para esta linda pareja, y esta historia relata lo que cada uno tuvo que enfrentar durante este tiempo sin poder comunicarse ni estar uno al lado del otro. Espero sea de su agrado!
1. LUEGO DE HUIR ¿QUE TE DEPARA LA VIDA?

**Aunque me duela reconocerlo, Bones no me pertenece, lamentablemente, es totalmente de HH SN y KR, ah y de FOX, así que solo queda imaginarnos muchas situaciones que quisiéramos que hubiesen pasado y no fue así.**

**Aquí va el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, ojalá les agrade.**

**Como siempre si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bien aceptada**

**SACRIFICIOS POR AMOR**

Él simplemente no podía creer que esa mujer racional, que siempre estaba cumpliendo normas y a la cual él amaba hubiera huido, y peor aún, por un crimen que no cometió. ¿Sería entonces que Temperance Brennan, creía que realmente no podrían demostrar su inocencia? ¿Por eso escapó junto con Christine y lo había abandonado?, no se explicaba como se había ido, ¿sería que aún lo amaba? Si, si, me ama aún, pensó Booth, me lo dijo antes de ir por el auto, cuando ella aprovecho para huir.

Él se sentía tan vacío y no sabía ni dónde buscarla, lo único que si sabía era que no descansaría hasta encontrarla a ella y a su hija, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, el daría con su paradero y también demostraría la inocencia de Brennan.

Ella tampoco sabía lo que hacía, no se lo explicaba, solo sabía que si ella se quedaba, podía no demostrarse su inocencia y tendría que alejarse de Booth y Christine, eso no lo soportaría, así que lo mejor sería seguir las indicaciones de su papá. No sabía cómo podría esconderse sin que alguien la encontrara, lo único que le daba consuelo era que al día siguiente se encontraría con Max y él sabía bien como permanecer prófugo ya que pasó mucho tiempo en esa condición.

Ni Booth ni Brennan lograron conciliar el sueño, desde que ella había quedado embarazada no se habían separado. ¿Qué haría? ¿Por dónde empezaría a buscar? pensaba Booth, mientras que ella solo podía imaginarse ¿Cómo estarían todos en el Jeffersonian? ¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¿Realmente la creerían culpable? Todo esto la atormentaba y no se apartaba de su mente.

Al fin de tanto pensar, Brennan quedó profundamente dormida dentro del auto. Eran la 9:30 am, Brennan aun dormía, por el llanto de Christine, no tenía noción del lugar en donde se encontraba, pocos segundos después lo recordó todo y su semblante no era más que de tristeza, no le era posible concebir la idea de haberse separado de Booth ¿cómo pudo dejarlo, como pudo abandonarlo? ¿Cómo pudo separarlo así, tan de repente de su hija? ¿Cómo huyó de la justicia?, aunque estas preguntas sin respuesta rondaban por su cabeza, lo único que haría sería esperar a Max, luego vería donde y como esconderse y así solucionar cuanto antes este caso y demostrar su inocencia.

Booth se encontraba aun despierto, no lograba entender ¿por qué si Brennan era inocente había huido de esa manera?

lo único que él quería era estar a su lado, estar apoyándola; este era un problema de ambos, no solamente de ella.

Booth tenía un sentimiento de enojo y tristeza a la vez. Ella le dijo que lo amaba, pero si realmente lo amaba ¿Por qué lo había hecho a un lado para tomar esa tan importante decisión? si no tenían ningún secreto entre ellos ¿Cómo era posible que ella le ocultara que huiría y escaparía así de su problema?

-Sera que tal vez o quería involucrarme e hiciera algo que no debía y así evitar ser despedido del F.B.I.

Aunque lo que más le dolía a Booth era no estar a su lado ni al lado de Christine, él no sabía si ella regresaría, si nunca la volvería a ver, solo quería a su familia de regreso, quería recuperarla, no podría soportar el no ver crecer a su hija. Por ahora lo que haría seria buscar la forma de encontrar a Brennan y hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para encontrar la manera de que se demostrara la inocencia de ella, y así lograr de una vez por todas atrapar a Pelant y hacerlo pagar por todo el sufrimiento que les esta ocasionado y por el cual había perdido a su familia.

-Hola cariño, dijo Max

-Hola papá, te estaba esperando desde hace mucho.

-Lo se Tempe, disculpa la demora.

-No te preocupes, mejor dime ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Está bien, estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es vivas por un tiempo aquí en el auto, el F.B.I te buscara en todos los lugares posibles, no te puedes arriesgar. Lo que harás ahora será cambiar un poco, para que no te reconozcan, así los despistaremos y no podrán encontrarte.

-Creo que tienes razón, lo que necesito entonces es que vayas al centro comercial y me compres un tinte, cambiare mi color de cabello, así creo que no me reconocerán.

Así lo hizo, ahora no tenía un cabello obscuro, sino era color rubio cenizo y tenía un nuevo nombre, ahora sería Roxie Kennan, su padre había conseguido unos papeles falsos y así hacer que su hija pasara desapercibida de la policía.

Comenzó entonces a tratar de comprobar su inocencia y demostrar que no era culpable de la muerte de su amigo.

Mientras tato Booth junto con el equipo del instituto trabajaban en el caso que se presentó ese día, ya que no les era permitido hablar sobre el caso de Brennan y Pelant. Ángela, Hodgins y Booth con la ayuda de Sweets, buscaban la manera de decodificar esa pirámide que había dejado Ethan Sawyer, estaban seguros que esto los ayudaría a eliminar la imagen de Brennan que aparecía en el video que la inculpaba.

Pasó una semana y Brennan tuvo que buscar la manera de conseguir un trabajo, ya que el dinero que tenía ya no era suficiente y tenía una hija por la cual velar, para su suerte, (aunque no crea en la suerte) entro a un pequeño y modesto restaurante, en donde se detuvo a comer, de pronto se dio cuenta que necesitaban una ayudante de cocina, así que vio la posibilidad de preguntar si podían contratarla. La encargada del restaurante vio que ella parecía demasiado refina para trabajar en ese lugar, pero necesitaba ayuda, así que no le menciono nada y lo único que le dijo fue que quedaba contratada de inmediato, incluso acepto que llevara a Christine al trabajo, esa niña le robo el corazón. ¿Y cómo no? si esos ojos eran tan tiernos y esa sonrisa cautivaba a quien la veía. Jacky, la encargada le consiguió una cunita para que Christine pudiera descansar y dejara a Roxie trabajar en la cocina.

**¿Cómo le ira a Brennan en el nuevo trabajo, será que la descubrirán y la encarcelaran?**

**Bueno eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, mientras actualizo esta historia déjenme saber ¿qué le quieren agregar o que le debo de cambiar? todas las sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.**

**Besos enormes y gracias por los reviews a**

**foreverloveboothbrennan **

**fabiana-vivas-12 **

sukatao

Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes!


	2. HUIR DE NUEVO

**Aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade, de mas esta decir que acepto sugerencias, así que… veamos cómo le va a Brennan en su nueva etapa como MADRE FUGITIVA**

* * *

Demás está decir que Brennan aprende rápido, en poco tiempo ya sabía cocinar todos los platillos que se servían en ese restaurante, Jacky estaba contenta con la suficiencia de Roxie, era muy inteligente, y a veces utilizaba términos incomprensibles, pero era muy agradable.

Por su parte Booth estaba ya muy desesperado de no poder encontrar algún mínimo rastro de Brennan y su hija.

En las noches se le hacía muy difícil conciliar el sueño y lo que hacía para recordarla era leer esos libros gruesos y pesados sobre antropología e historia que ella solía leer, solamente así se sentía cerca de ella y recordaba todas esas palabras técnicas que el a veces no entendía, pero hacían que cada día se enamorara más de ella, como le hacía falta ser corregido por ella y pelear por cualquier broma que ella no entendía y era necesario explicar.

Cuanto ansiaba perderse en esos ojos, en ese color tan profundo que solamente le inspiraban paz y confianza. Él no hacía más que pensar en el día que la encontraría y volvería a tenerla enfrente nuevamente, junto con su hija, a ella también la extrañaba demasiado, sus sonrisas y sus guiños.

Alguien quien no lo estaba pasando bien tampoco era Ángela, llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir, no encontraba la forma de descifrar lo que había escrito Ethan Sawyer ¿Qué quería decirles con eso? ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo ayudaría a demostrar la inocencia de Brennan? de alguna u otra manera resolvería el acertijo, haría lo que fuera por ayudarla.

En el laboratorio todo transcurría de manera rutinaria, un caso de vez en cuando, sin relevancia, sin lugar a dudas el ambiente era tenso, todos estaban tristes, la ausencia de la Dra. Brennan se hacía presente todos los días y tomaba más fuerza conforme estos pasaban, la Habilidad del Dr. Eddison era notable, pero su régimen de trabajo presionaba demasiado a todos y la necesidad de demostrar la inocencia de Brennan era cada vez más y más fuerte.

Trabajar con ella era una experiencia única, pues era impresionante ver con el simple hecho de ver los huesos, su forma y tamaño podía describir las características que la persona tenia, su edad y hasta de que pudo haber muerto. Todo era tan diferente, su ausencia se sentía claramente, todos trabajaban casi sin interés, nada era igual, todo cambio de la noche a la mañana.

Mientras tanto Brennan tuvo que huir del restaurante donde se encontraba trabajando, pues a e lugar llegaron andaba buscando a una persona que había robado un carro, ella escuchó al policía y las características del vehículo robado eran exactamente las del que ella tenía, así que no le quedó otra salida, retiró todas sus pertenencias que estaban dentro de este y huyo de ese lugar inmediatamente, de lo contrario la encontrarían y la detendrían.

No tuvo más que ir a refugiarse bajo un puente, seguramente allí no la buscarían, así que decidió pasar la noche allí. Ella muy atenta escuchaba anécdotas e historias de los vagabundos que se reunían a dormir bajo ese puente, mientras que ella también comentaba sus experiencias y vivencias como antropóloga forense.

Al día siguiente Brennan sintió la necesidad de comunicarse con alguien de D.C. Y quien más si no Ángela, seguro ella la entendería, sabía que podía confiar en que no le revelaría a Booth que se comunicaban.

Busco el teléfono público más cercano y marco el número de su amiga. Ángela vio el número y aun que era desconocido de igual manera respondió la llamada.

-Bueno, Angie, soy yo Brennan, por favor no vayas a gritar, busca un lugar alejado, en donde puedas hablar sin que nadie te escuche.

-Está bien estoy en casa con Michael Vincent, podemos hablar sin problema alguno, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo y dónde estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Por qué te escapaste?.

-Son demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo ¿no crees?

-Si cariño, disculpa, pero ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, creo.

-Te extrañamos mucho, sobre todo Booth, pasa mucho tiempo en tu oficina, come allí, hasta duerme en el sofá, está desesperado.

-Yo también los extraños demasiado, sobre todo a él, no sabes lo duro que ha sido el tener que irme así, pero no sabía que más hacer, así que no tuve más que aceptar lo que mi papá me propuso, no me convencía mucho la idea, pero tuve que aceptarla, no quería estar sin Christine ni Booth, aunque ahora no este con él pero pronto lograré comprobar mi inocencia y poder regresar.

-Sí, aquí todos tratamos de hacer lo mismo, y no te preocupes descifraré la manera de eliminar tu imagen del video y comprobaremos que todo fue una trampa de Pelant.

-No sé cómo agradecer todo lo que haces por mi Angie, bueno lo que todos hacen por mí, gracias, en verdad, gracias por ser parte de mi familia.

-No tienes que agradecer nada cariño, más bien todo lo que hagas, tu por tu cuenta y nosotros desde acá debe de ser lo más rápido posible, no puedes estar mucho tiempo en esta situación, tu Sexy Agente no lo soportará.

-Si ya lo creo, no sabes cuánto lo extraño y cuanta falta me hace sentirlo cerca y sentirme protegida por él. Nunca pensé yo llegaría a amar a alguien, y con Booth todo mi mundo cambió, aprendí muchas cosas de él, todos los pensamientos racionales o muchos de ellos los he dejado a un lado y me he entregado, he abierto mi corazón, el me conoce mucho mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mí misma, lo amo tanto y no sabes cuanta alta me hace. Aunque por ahora tengo que luchar para poder estar a su lado y reponer todo el tiempo perdido y que lo he alejado de Christine, no es justo para ellos que los halla separado, pero era por el bienestar de nuestra familia, y no quería perder todo lo que ya tenía y estoy segura que aún tengo y no soportaría perder una familia de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, eso no pasará, no si lo evitamos y comprobamos que Pelant fue el culpable, pero no temas no se saldrá con la suya.

-Gracias nuevamente y cuida a Booth, recuérdale cuanto lo amo y trata de explicarle que lo hice por nuestra familia.

-No te preocupes lo haré… pero ¿te comunicaras nuevamente conmigo?

-Claro que sí, pero por lo que más quieras no le digas nasa a Booth, no quiero que se arriesgue más y pierda su empleo.

-No, este será nuestro secreto, más bien, cuídate y cuida a mi sobrina.

-Si gracias Angie… hasta pronto, te quiero

-Yo también te quiero cariño.

Luego de esta conversación Brennan se sintió más tranquila, por lo menos ya había podido contarle a Ángela como era que habían sucedido las cosas y por qué lo había hecho.

Ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de demostrar su inocencia, que no había ninguna prueba en su contra, que Pelant la había inculpado de todo lo que él había hecho.

* * *

**¿Cómo le ira a Brennan, huirá de nuevo? ¿Qué estarán haciendo?**

**Gracias por estar pendientes de mis historias**

**foreverloveboothbrennan**

**fabiana-vivas-12**

**Me inspiran y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**


	3. UN NUEVO CASO SIN LA YUDA DE BRENNAN

**Perdón por el tiempo de ausencia, pero entre mi trabajo y la universidad me veo absorbida y no había podido actualizar, pero aquí va un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste**

**Si BONES me perteneciera Brennan y Booth no tendrían que lidiar con Pelant, pero lastimosamente Es totalmente de HH SN y KR, ah y de FOX.**

* * *

Booth llegó al Jeffersonian, se había presentado un nuevo caso, ahora quien lo acompañaba a la escena del crimen era Hodgins.

Saliendo del Instituto se dirigieron a la camioneta, durante la mayor parte del camino no se escuchó ni una sola palabra, alguien tenía que romper ese silencio, así que el buen Jack Hodgins lo hizo.

-No te preocupes Booth, en el laboratorio estamos haciendo lo imposible por que la Dra. Brennan pueda demostrar su inocencia, y sea ella quien te acompañe para resolver los casos, sé que es duro, pero sólo confía en nosotros, estamos ayudando para traerte de regreso a tu familia.

De los ojos de Booth brotaron algunas lágrimas, no tuvo nada que decirle a Hodgins, en la mirada podía reflejarse el agradecimiento y confianza hacia sus amigos, nunca hubiera imaginó el cariño que ellos sentían por Brennan, ahora sabía que ellos también eran parte de su familia.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que grandulón, sé que tu harías lo mismo por nosotros, así que no hay nada que agradecer, además lo hacemos con mucho gusto, y no importa el tiempo que no lleve, encontraremos las pruebas que la Dra. Necesita para que pueda regresar, todos la extrañamos y la necesitamos para completar nuevamente el equipo de cerebritos ¿no es así? y no te desesperes amigo, lograremos meter tras las rejas a ese asesino que ha venido a descontrolar todo a nuestro alrededor

-Gracias nuevamente, replico Booth

-No hay por qué, lo hacemos por la familia.

Después de un largo camino recorrido, llegaron a Arlington Virginia, al Hayes Park, habían encontrado un cadáver en el área de juegos, estaba en un avanzado estado de descomposición, Hodgins se apresuró a tomar las muestras necesarias del suelo, así como también sus queridos bichitos, luego enviaron el cadáver al Jeffersonian para iniciar el proceso de identificación de los restos, para dar con los sospechosos o incluso el con el asesino, fue así como Clark en compañía de Cam, Hodgins y Ángela iniciaron cada uno con el proceso, identificando posibles causas de muerte, huellas digitales, comparando rostros en el ordenador para verificar coincidencias… Ángela tenía el nombre de la víctima, era David Anderson, dueño de uno de los restaurantes más visitados en Virginia, el "Olive Seed", tenía 57 años y no había sido notificado como desaparecido y según el análisis de Hodgins tenía unos 10 días de haber fallecido.

Por su parte Booth fue a hablar con los familiares del ahora fallecido David Anderson. Entro al restaurante y vio a una mujer algo mayo, seguro era la esposa, así que decidió hablar con ella.

-Es usted Karina Anderson, pregunto Booth

-Sí, así es, en que puedo ayudarle.

-Soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth del FBI, ¿Sabe dónde estabas su esposo y cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio?

-Bueno, según yo está en un Retiro Espiritual, y la última vez que lo vi fue hace 3 semanas, me dijo que estaría fuera de Virginia 5 semanas , y en dos semanas más estaría de regreso, no sabe cuánto lo extraño.

-Señora lamento tener que ser yo el que le informe esto, pero su esposo fue encontrado en el Hayes Park a unas cuadras de aquí, falleció hace 10 días.

El rostro de la señora cambio radicalmente, sus ojos dejaron escapar un mar de lágrimas y sollozaba cual niña pequeña.

-Sabía que algo malo pasaba, pero siempre se iba a su retiro, cada año, y no se permitía tener contacto alguno con él durante las 5 semanas que se encontraba en ese centro de retiro.

-Señora, tal vez no es el mejor momento para preguntar esto, pero es requisito del FBI

-Haga lo que necesite Agente

-Sabe usted si su esposo tenía algún enemigo, alguien que quisiera asesinarlo.

-No él era muy apreciado por todos, era una persona muy querida por todos.

-Muy bien, si no sospecha de alguien entonces interrogaremos a sus empleados y luego a sus amistades.

-Este bien agente.

Y así lo hizo, envió un citatorio para cada uno de los empleados.

En el laboratorio seguían analizando el cadáver, para determinar el arma con la cual fue asesinada la víctima. Por su parte Booth y Sweets interrogaban a los empleados del restaurante en busca de un sospechoso, cuando entonces interrogaron al empleado de confianza del señor Anderson, este era Phil Russell, tenía motivos más que suficientes para querer deshacerse de él, ya que el matrimonio no tenía hijo alguno, cuando ellos murieran el sería el único heredero. No le insinuaron nada y simplemente lo dejaron ir, fingiendo que no habían encontrado nada sospechoso en los empleados.

-Creo que la mejor forma de atrapar a un asesino es fingir no sospechar nada de él, así que si realmente Phil resulta ser el as4esino no tardaremos mucho en atraparlo. Dijo Sweets.

Luego tanto Booth como Sweets se dirigieron al instituto en donde los cerebritos tenían ya indicios sobre el arma homicida.

-Muy bien, ¿que tenemos? dijo Booth.

-El arma con el cual asesinaron al señor Anderson era algo pesado y dentado y no puede ser más que un mazo utilizado para ablandar carne dijo Hodgins.

Sweets y Booth salieron de inmediato al restaurante y así lograr encontrar el mazo con el cual asesinaron al Señor Anderson, llevaron una orden para revisar la cocina, a la cual la Señora Anderson accedió, y luego de buscar entre todos los utensilios de cocina, bingo, encontraron el mazo, escondido en la alacena, tenía rastros de sangre que fueron analizados en el Jeffersonian y coincidían con el ADN del Señor Anderson, ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era obtener las huellas dactilares y compararlas con las de Phil. La huellas como se suponía eran de Phil y fueron al restaurante y no tuvieron más que esposarlo. Esto le dolió profundamente a la Señora Karina, puesto que Phil era como su hijo y no podía creer que hubiera asesinado a su marido.

Luego de cerrar este caso los chicos de Jeffersonian fueron a sus casas, habían concluido satisfactoriamente un caso más, aunque no era motivo de alegría, la Dra. Brennan no estaba y eso era desalentador para ellos, sobre todo para Booth, pues sus más queridas mujeres no estaban con él.

Por su parte Brennan se encontraba en una casita adentrada en el bosque, en donde ella y su padre buscaban algo que pudiera desenmascarar al desgraciado de Pelant y lograr volver con Booth y ver crecer juntos a su hija. Leían algo sobre la vida escolar de Christopher Pelant y cómo había sido desde pequeño hasta que había ingresado a la universidad, analizaban también la información que Max había obtenido de las pláticas que tenía con el abuelo de Pelant, ya que eran amigos y le contaba cosas que había hecho en su vida y también sobre su nieto.

Después de esto Brennan seguía investigando y noto algo raro la maestra de Pelant Carole Morrisey había desaparecido Justo antes que este ingresara a la universidad, entonces pregunto con amigos y compañeros de ella y le indicaron que lugares ella frecuentaba y que caminos solía recorrer, entonces fue así como se dio cuenta de algo raro en un sendero del bosque algunas hojas de un arbusto tenían un color diferente a las demás, seguro era debido a la descomposición de un cuerpo, no tuvo que retirar mucha tierra y encontró el esqueleto de lo parecía haber sido una mujer caucásica, de edad entre 35 a 45 años, con señales de tortura y una grave golpe en el cráneo, que sin duda alguna pudo haber sido la causa del deceso, no toco más el cuerpo y simplemente lo dejo así.

Realizo un pequeño informe sobre sus hallazgos, hizo un ramito de campanillas de invierno y lo dejo justo en ese lugar un poco alejado de los restos, buscó un teléfono público, le coloco un distorsionador de voz y realizó una llamada al FBI, y dio las indicaciones acerca del lugar al cual debían dirigirse.

* * *

**¿Qué pasara con Brennan, que más tendrá que pasar para que regrese de una vez por todas con Booth? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, espero sea pronto. Esta historia será algo corta, sólo falta un capitulo para el fin.**

**Sugerencias, algo que quieran agregarle a la historia, todo es bienvenido, ustedes mandan**

**Se les quiere, gracias por leer esta Historia **


	4. EL FINAL DE UNA LARGA SEPARACION

**Hola hola, antes de que me ataquen con comentarios acerca de la tardanza para actualizar esta historia quiero disculparme, he tenido muchas tareas que hacer y entre la universidad y el trabajo me queda muy poco tiempo para actualizar, por eso creo que de ahora en adelante hare solamente ONE-SHOTS, ¿Que opinan? Bueno, espero sus comentarios.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga foreverloveboothbrennan, que siempre me hace sentir mejor y cuando mis días son grises los llena de color. Gracias por levantarme el ánimo cuando estoy triste o me siento mal. TE RE-QUIERO AMIGA**

* * *

Después de hacer la llamada al FBI, Brennan decidió llamar a Ángela para comentar lo que ella había descubierto.

-Bueno, se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Angie! Brennan tuvo que retirarse un poco el auricular del oído, ya que la sonora voz de su amiga podía dañarlo.

-Hola cariño, cuanto tiempo sin escucharte, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, he estado averiguando con mi papá y hemos conocido más acerca de la vida de Pelant y creo que si todo sale como he planeado, lo descubriremos, aunque no pueo regresar aun, no hasta que logre demostrar mi inocencia.

-Y lo harás cariño, ahora más que nunca me esforzare por hacerte desaparecer de ese video.

-Gracias Angie, te tengo que dejar, Christine tiene que comer y esta con papá, te quiero mucho y hazle saber a Booth que estaré bien; no sabes cómo extraño su carácter sobreprotector, pero sé que pronto lo veré, dile que lo amo, ¿si?

-Claro yo se lo haré saber, cuídate y espero verte muy pronto, dale un beso enorme a mi sobrina preferida, Michael te manda uno a ti también.

-Por supuesto que sí, dale uno a mi sobrino de mi parte también.

Mientras tanto en el FBI todos se apresuraban a llegar al lugar en donde se les había indicado había un cadáver, mientras Flynn se comunicaba con el equipo del Jeffersonian para que se dirigiesen halla y poder examinar la escena del crimen.

Ya en la escena del crimen…

-Flynn que bueno que apareces

-Sí, dime Cam ¿que tienen?

-Muy bien, el cuerpo se encontraba desenterrado, al parecer fue hecho por alguien profesional pues no hay ningún signo de excavación, la victima presenta una grave contusión en el cráneo, además de señales notables de tortura y u edad se encuentra entre los 35 o 45 años.

-Bien, algo más.

-No Solamente por el momento, tendremos más información cuando estemos en el laboratorio.

Ángela por su parte encuentra un Ramito de campanillas de invierno, todos voltean a verla y están a la expectativa de saber qué es lo que eso significa.

-Son un símbolo de esperanza, dice Ángela.

-La Dra. Brennan estuvo aquí, quiero que la encuentren y la traigan lo más pronto posible, no puede seguir escapando así de la autoridad, responde Flynn muy enojado.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian Ángela llama a Booth

-Booth, se escucha del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola, te tengo noticias sobre Brennan.

-¿Qué? ¿La encontraron?

-Temo decirte que no, pero nos hizo saber que está bien, y si no me equivoco ella fue la que realizó la llamada al FBI informando del cadáver encontrado.

-Entonces no debe estar muy lejos, sabes qué mejor voy para allá y me cuentas mejor.

-Está bien como quieras…

Booth entra la Jeffersonian con una cara de felicidad que no puede contener

-Muy bien Ángela dime como sabes que ella estuvo allí.

-Pues nos dejó una pista, además dice que te ama y espera volver lo más pronto posible a tu lado

-¿Todo eso lo sabes por un simple ramito de flores? no a mi no me engañas… ¿te has estado comunicando con ella?, ¿Cómo es que tu si puedes hablar con ella y yo no?

-No cariño, no es lo que piensas

-Como puedes hacerme esto, sabes cuánto anhelo encontrarla y tu me ocultas que te haz comunicado con ella.

-Lo siento pero ella no te quiere involucrar

-Muchas gracias Ángela

-Cariño yo…

Toda esta conversación hace que un Booth furioso salga del instituto, él se dirige hacia el Hoover y se encierra en su oficina, su teléfono suena y una voz misteriosa le indica que tiene pistas para atrapar a Pelant y el aunque no muy convencido va a encontrarse con esa persona en Atlantic City.

Mientras tanto Brennan se encuentra en el bosque con su hija, recordando aquellos momentos compartidos con su familia, una familia a la que ama y espera esté completa nuevamente muy pronto.

-Hija, tenemos que irnos, dice Max

Ella está cansada de huir, pero es la única manera de demostrar su inocencia, por lo que se dirigen a un motel cerca de allí. Ya instalados deciden ver las noticias, allí ella observa a los chicos de Jeffersonian, está emocionada de volver a verlos, pero ella hubiera preferido ver a Booth como siempre, tomando notas, eso no era posible pues fue destituido de su cargo, al menos hasta que ella se entregara.

Pasaron las horas y Booth se encontraba en el cuarto de un motel, el mismo en el cual se encontraba Brennan.

Él recostado en la cama, pensando en cómo encontrarla, cuando observo una persona que paso por la ventana, rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo consigo su arma, se acercó a la puerta, aquella persona se encontraba intentando entrar en su habitación, la mano de esa persona abrió la puerta y entonces Booth la tomo y la jaló, esto dio inicio a un forcejeo entre él y esa persona.

Él fue quien primero cayó al suelo y luego dio vuelo y quedó encima de su agresor, estaba a punto de golpearla, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¿Bones?

-Booth, sabría que vendrías

-¿Cómo?

-Porque me amas

Booth no pudo decir ninguna palabra, pues lo único que el deseaba era besar a esa mujer que lo volvía loco y que lo había tenido preocupado durante tres meses en los cuales no supo nada de ella.

Fue así entonces que con un beso furtivo se demostraron cuanto se amaban, dando paso entonces a un reencuentro un tanto romántico, del cual solo la noche fue testigo.

* * *

**Y bien ¿qué les pareció la historia?, espero sus críticas, si desean darme ideas para una nueva historia, todas son bienvenidas, tengo dos historias más que cuando tenga tiempo las publicaré.**

**Gracias a cada una de ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leer mis historias **


End file.
